mobileraidfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HUIJU/【Background Story】Ancient World
AD 2098 Towards the end of the 21st century, the human race formally entered the post-digital age. The maturation of the quantum computer technology spurred rapid development in other technical fields, with artificial intelligence (AI) and genetic engineering making immense progress. The future of the human race seemed brighter than ever. However, the cost of rapid development has begun to show. Although the human race did their best to mediate the global environment, divine punishment still descended upon the planet. Astronomical stations around the world issued a warning almost at the same time. An asteroid with a diameter of over 100 kilometers has been spotted speeding towards Earth at a speed of 460,000 kilometers per hour. This asteroid was expected to enter near-Earth space within 60 years with a 10-30% probability of colliding with the planet. These figures became increasingly pessimistic as time went by. Scientists predicted an unprecedented calamity if the asteroid did make an impact on the planet. The force of destruction will be more than 100 times greater than the meteor that led to the extinction of the dinosaurs 65 million years ago. No terrestrial organism was expected to survive this, and over 90% of ocean life will become extinct as well. News of the impending cataclysm hung like a deathly gloom over the entire world. National governments around the world reacted quickly. The entire world gave a near-unanimous vote to establish the UN as the center of the World Government to deal with the upcoming apocalypse. The first solution that the humans thought to counter the asteroid was to use nuclear weapon strikes and blow it off its course. With careful calculations, scientists rejected this plan for they believe that the amount of nuclear energy that the human race could wield in 60 years' time will be insufficient in moving the death meteor. The second solution proposed was space colonization. This was rejected quickly as well. This solution has too many technical barriers and is extremely costly. Space stations and bases could not be operated on a long-term basis. Resource shortages meant that at least half of the human race will likely perish before Earth is deemed habitable again. After a lengthy process of discussions, the countries finally agreed to a final solution. The World Government will lead the research on anti-gravity technology. Global resources will be integrated to build a giant levitating and mobile base in the skies. The entire population will then be housed in cities on the base to avoid the apocalypse. This massive construction project nearly expended all available manpower and resources available on the planet. The majestic and awe-inspiring Sky City was finally completed after 29 years A.D. 2130 The Sky City began operating in June 2130, with the World Government acting as its sole and highest level of management. While making plans to expand the Sky City base, the World Government also accepted people from across the world by batch with the goal of accommodating the entire world within 20 years. Everything started off smoothly according to the plan, but problems began to appear. Population explosion has led to increased loading of the Sky City bases. Insufficient power of the anti-gravity engines threatened to cause the City to fall onto the Earth's surface. The World Government was forced to negotiate with various countries to suspend relocating their residents and accelerate expansion efforts. However, most were unaware that this was not the truth. When it was first established, the World Government was already a breeding ground for a small group of extremists. These people believe that the world belongs to elites like them. Only qualified people have the right to live in Sky City while the rest of the population living on the surface are simply resource consumers that should be wiped out together with the rest of the world. These extremists developed their organization rapidly, with their leadership taking military power and control in secret. A.D. 2142 With 16 years left on the countdown timer, scientists calculated that there's a 97.7% chance for the impact to occur. The entire world was thrown into a mass hysteria. Various national governments strongly demanded the Sky City to open its gates to quickly accommodate the rest of the people. The World Government, however, refused these pleas citing that Sky City was already operating at maximum capacity and incapable of taking in more residents. The truth, however, was that Sky City has grown 5 times larger in scale since they stopped accepting immigrants in 2230. The deceptions of the World Government led to a global censure. Governments around the world prepared themselves militarily that the extremists quickly took notice of that. The extremist leadership of the World Government staged a coup that paralyzed the organization and allowed them to take over. These extremists then declared their independence from Earth. The World Government became the world's largest terrorist group overnight, and changed its name to the Horizon Empire. A.D. 2145 World War III began. The Horizon Empire under its insane leadership decided to strike first, launching thousands of nuclear missiles throughout the world, leveling numerous cities and killing countless millions in an instant. National governments around the world responded quickly. A provisional Allied Government was formed followed by the establishment of the Allied Armies. The Horizon Empire was prepared for this and dispatched their elite armies to destroy the Allied Government. The 12-year war was extremely brutal, with terrible casualties inflicted on both sides. The Horizon Empire launched 13 rounds of global nuclear strikes that reduced the surface world to a blasted hellscape and left few survivors. Nevertheless, the Horizon Empire was shocked that the Allied Armies stood their ground. The latter had an organization called the Light of Humanity with several hundred members, each of them was a renowned professional in their fields. The membership also included legendary heroes. With the Light of Humanity leading the war, the Allied Armies began to turn the tide. After a grueling campaign, the Horizon Empire literally lost its hold over the planetary surface. A.D. 2157 However, over 7.9 billion had perished in the war. Less than one percent of the human race had survived the merciless war. The surface of the planet was reduced to a deadly irradiated wasteland. People could only survive with the bare minimum in underground defense structures. The Allied Armies continued their war against the Horizon Empire, but the Sky City base was outfitted with an extremely powerful defensive system capable of shielding against missile strikes. With only a few months left on the asteroid doomsday clock, the stalemate could only spell doom for the entire human race. The Light of Humanity therefore decided to lead the Allied Armies in a final, all-out attack against the core zones of the Sky City with the aim of neutralizing the enemy's central command. After months of careful planning, special forces that bear humanity's final hopes embarked on their final campaign... A.D. 2157 Nov. Sky City defense systems were instantly paralyzed by a sudden assault launched by the Light of Humanity. Allied Armies reinforcements arrived on schedule and defeated the elite forces of the Horizon Empire. It was a cruel and merciless battle. Many members of the Light of Humanity also lost their lives during the fight. Seeing that all was lost, the deranged leadership of the Horizon Empire gave the orders to destroy the nuclear reactors of the energy center. The anti-gravity engines of Sky City were solely powered by the nuclear reactors. If disabled, humanity's final refuge will crash into the sea and spell doom for the entire human race. It was during these final moments that the Light of Humanity decided to start their final battle against the Horizon Empire extremists. In the end, the nuclear reactors were saved. No one could imagine the horrors that the Light of Humanity had experienced. Eight of humanity's best warriors embraced their fate as they defended the engines to save the rest of humanity. The heroes that returned also paid a heavy toll. Powerful radiation had severely damaged their cells and internal organs, threatening to kill them in matter of hours. However, medical technology at those days was unable to save any of them. The people therefore decided to use rapid cryostasis to seal the heroes away in a frozen slumber with the hopes of curing them once such medical technologies become advanced enough." A.D. 2157 Dec. 3 days after the survivors were transferred to Sky City, the apocalypse has finally arrived. The high speed of the dense asteroid smashed through the crust and penetrated deep into the mantle, raising its temperature several dozen times in an instant and agitating the convection currents within. The speed of tectonic plate movement was accelerated 50 million times, completing geological changes that would have otherwise taken several hundred million years to achieve within a mere century. The separate continents have come together as one to form a new supercontinent. A.D. 2157 Jan. People who were transferred to Sky City managed to evade the apocalypse. They upheld the final wishes of the Light of Humanity and prospered in peace to rebuild human civilization. Category:Blog posts